


A Friend in Need

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Couch Cuddles, Depressed Newt, Gen, Jacob Kowalski cooks, NEWT GETS A HUG, newt needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Newt has doubts sometimes.  His friends are there to chase those fears away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted Newt and Jacob cuddling. It was too cute to pass up.

"You okay?"   
The question made Newt jump, so lost was he in his memories of before. He looked around, trying to work out who had spoken, and smiled a little at Jacob standing in front of him.

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine, thank you."  
"You looked pretty distracted." Jacob said, holding out a pastry. Newt noted in some relief that it wasn't shaped after one of his creatures, but was instead in the shape of a suitcase. He devoured it with a smile.

"Just thinking."  
"They didn't look like good thoughts." Jacob said, and Newt shrugged.  
"They weren't." He admitted after a moment. "I was thinking about... how you and Queenie are so happy together, and Tina's got her job, and Theseus has Percival... and no one needs me." He shrugged. "I'm not... I'm not wired right. So no one's going to need me. And no one will care if... If I disappear. It'll get to the point where I'm too annoying, and then I will have to leave..." He shivered and closed his eyes.  
"I don't think I can face that."   
"You .." Jacob frowned, and sat down beside Newt, guiding Newt to lean into his side. "You're being serious, aren't you?"  
"Always." Newt admitted. "That's part of the problem. Other people say jokes or they're sarcastic and I don't... I don't realise. And I try..." He looked up at Jacob, eyes shining. "I try to make people happy, to fit in. Only... it doesn't work out. I try, and whatever I do... I don't fit. I'm a spare piece. Normally it's okay. I've got my creatures and I'm happy but... my creatures like it here too. I don't want to tell them we have to leave. And I... I like it. This is... this is the first place that's felt like home since I got kicked out of school..."

Newt wasn't entirely sure when he had started crying, only that the warm arms wrapping around him felt safe. He leaned in closer, trembling in Jacob's hold, and Jacob ran his fingers through Newt's hair. It was soothing, and Newt let himself cry for a little while before looking up at him.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No sorries." Jacob murmured. "You can't help what you're thinking, even though it's wrong. Because trust me, all of us, we like you being here. You brought us together Newt. If it wasn't for you... I'd still be in the canning factory, and Queenie would be lonely, and Tina'd be in the wand permit office and Percival would still be goodness knows where. But... that's not why we like you being here."

"Oh?" Newt whispered, and there was a hint of terror in his voice which made Jacob want to retch. He reached out and squeezed Newt's hand.   
"We like you being here because you are our friend Newt. You are our friend and we care about you, and we want you here. You have to believe me."

"I don't... I don't see why-" Newt murmured, and Jacob hugged him tighter.  
"Because you can't see what we see when we look at you. When we look we see a hero, and it doesn't matter if you can't see that. We'll see it for you. We aren't going to give you up and we aren't going to go away Mister Scamander, so you're stuck with us."

Jacob's voice filled Newt with confidence, and he leaned in so that his head was resting on Jacob's shoulder.  
"I'm... I'm really not in the way?" Newt whispered, and Jacob shook his head.  
"Not at all Newt. This is our family, and you're part of it. Look, would you like me to talk to the others about it?" Jacob asked, and Newt nodded quietly.

"I just... I worry you're being nice to me because you feel you have to. Because I'm... because you feel someone has to-"  
"You aren't a burden Newt." Jacob said, and he said it with such conviction that Newt nearly believed it. "You're our friend, and we are glad to have you. Please, don't think that we aren't glad you're here..." He paused. "I'm going to talk to the others. And we're going to make sure you know you're loved. I'm going to make you a cake, and then we can all eat it together and celebrate our friendship, how does that sound?"

Newt thought for a moment, and then nodded quickly.  
"Really... that, uh... that sounds pretty good. Thank you..."   
Jacob smiled, and gave his shoulders another gentle squeeze.


End file.
